The present invention relates to anti-snoring devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to anti-snoring devices that play a selected audio file upon the detection of human snoring in order to disrupt a user's snoring without waking the user.
Many individuals suffer from snoring, which can frequently lead to feelings of inadequate sleep. Additionally, loved ones may also suffer from inconsistent sleep as the snorer can wake the loved ones with the volume of their snoring. Soft, soothing sounds similar to those a mother would make to her child, have been found to be effective in preventing snoring, while being insufficient to wake a sleeper. Many solutions in the known art can lead to the snorer being awoken when snoring occurs, further leading to feelings of exhaustion. Other solutions utilize harsh sounds that may not wake a user, but negatively affect the quality of the user's sleep. Therefore, a device that can disrupt a snoring person's sleep via soothing sounds without waking the snoring person is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing anti-snoring devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.